


like you

by i_will_internalize



Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really just fluff, Sharing Clothes, Shyness, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_internalize/pseuds/i_will_internalize
Summary: Marcus steals one of Ben's shirts. Ben notices. Fluff ensues.





	like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/gifts).

> so ficfucker wrote this great fic where ben fucks marcus in one of ben’s shirts. he later remarked that he loved the idea of marcus stealing ben's shirts b/c marcus actually feels small around ben for once and i just... couldn't stop thinking about that scenario. ended up jotting down just a quick exchange between the boys to satisfy my imagination, and then it kind of took on a life of its own. among other things, ben decided he needed his innermost thoughts and feelings to be shared, so.
> 
> ficfucker, this is for you. if this brings you 1/100th of the smile/fuzzy feelings all of your fics have brought me, then i will feel accomplished. 
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t really do fiction/creative writing. i’ve never posted fic before. this is less than 1000 words of 1000% ridiculous, self-indulgent fluff. not sure what possessed me to post it but here we are! enjoy!

“I’m coming! Sheesh!” Ben calls to whoever is incessantly knocking on his apartment door. ___So impatient_, he thinks as he walks towards the door, wondering who it could be.Marcus did say this morning that he was coming over later, but Ben wasn’t expecting him for at least another hour.

Much to his surprise and delight, Ben opens his door to reveal none other than Marcus Parks, grinning in that ghoulish way he does.

“Hi, darlin’,” Marcus greets. Ben isn’t sure his heart will ever _not _flip when Marcus calls him that. Granted, pet names of any kind are a pretty recent development in... whatever it is that they’re doing. But Ben _is_ sure his reactions to them were due to more than just the novelty.

“Hi yourself, early bird,” Ben replies with a smile, reachingout and pulling Marcus to him, unable to fully hide his excitement from just _seeing_ the other man. Marcus’s laugh is quickly swallowed by Ben’s mouth as he connects their lips. He kisses Marcus tenderly yet enthusiastically, sliding his arms under Marcus’s flannel and around his back, resting his hands gently on the t-shirt fabric there. He can feel Marcus smiling into the kiss, and his heart does another little flip.

When Ben finally pulls away, he gives Marcus a once-over, and that’s when he notices. “Uh, is this… mine?” Ben asks, eyebrows quirked, tugging gently on the hem of Marcus’s way oversized t-shirt, a black graphic tee that looks oddly familiar to Ben.

Marcus glances down, and Ben is surprised to see color blooming on the smaller man’s cheeks. “Oh, yeah,” Marcus replies, shrugging a bit, playing at nonchalant.“Think I swiped it a while back actually.”

Ben blinks, then offers a quiet “ah” in reply. He’s not quite sure what to say, quite frankly. Seeing Marcus in his clothes fills him with fondness, and he feels his heart do another flip. He also feels a possessiveness unfurl in his belly, wanting to wrap Marcus in nothing but his t-shirts and hoodies and jackets everyday for… well, forever, if he can.

Marcus’s voice interrupts Ben’s thoughts. “I like it because it makes me feel small for once. Plus it smells like you.”

Ben’s eyes grow wide at that. He’s a bit shocked at the sincerity, more expecting a joke or sarcasm. But Marcus isn’t done yet. “I like wearin’ it to sleep,” he says slowly. “Makes me feel like you’re there with me even if you’re not.”  


Marcus has averted his gaze from Ben’s by the end, cheeks red with the admission. After a beat, though, he straightens slightly and meets Ben’s eyes again, standing by his words. He’s always been the brave one.  


Ben just stands there dumbly, still at a loss. He was half in love with Marcus before they started hooking up, and in the last 6 weeks (2 days and 3 hours [not that he’s keeping that close of track]), he’s fallen head over heels. He’s kept his emotions close to the chest, not wanting to assume or ask for too much, happy to let Marcus lead the way and set the pace in all things. At the end of the day, Ben was just thrilled to have Marcus any way he could.  


But then Marcus started with the pet names. Around the same time, he started spending the night at Ben's occasionally after they hooked up: the first time he blamed it on being too tired to go back to his own apartment, but he never offered an excuse again. Then "occasionally" became "every time." They've spent more nights together than not in the last 2 weeks. Now Marcus is admitting to stealing one of Ben’s shirts because it _smells like Ben_ \- to sleeping in it to feel like they’re together even when they’re not - and it makes Ben think, _Huh. Maybe it’s NOT just me_.  


Finally, Ben speaks. “Well,” he whispers. Clears his throat. “That’s. Wow.” _“Wow”? Get it together, Kissel_, Ben scolds himself. He tries again. “It looks… really good on you.”  


Marcus’s eyebrows raise slightly at that. “Yeah?” Ben swears he can hear a hint of nervousness in Marcus’s tone, and his heart flips yet again.  


Ben nods. “Yeah,” he breathes, tugging Marcus back closer to him by said t-shirt. He swallows. “I… I like you in my clothes. A lot.”  


A genuine smile breaks out on Marcus’s face at that. Looping his arms around Ben’s neck, he replies, “Well, I like wearin’ your clothes.” Presses a quick but sweet kiss to the taller man’s lips. “A lot.”

Ben can feel himself blushing now, too. _Goodness gracious_, he thinks. He pulls Marcus in for a real kiss, pulling away only when they’re both out of breath.Ben rests his forehead against Marcus’s, closes his eyes, feeling inspired by Marcus’s admissions to make one of his own. “You know, I. I also like _you_. A lot.” He pauses, opens his eyes to meet his friend’s. “More than a lot.”  


Marcus smiles that smile again, presses another sweet kiss to Ben’s lips. “I like you more than a lot, too, Ben.”  


Ben’s heart has foregone flips in favor of soaring. He knows he’s smiling like an absolute idiot. But between Marcus looking at him like _that_, and replaying Marcus’s words in his head, he’s not sure he could stop if he tried.   



End file.
